


Retrieval

by cabinseven (caphrodite)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, It's more like just references to her, It's right in between when Leo's building the Argo, M/M, Memory Alteration, Piper isn't really there though actually, Post-The Lost Hero, Pre-The Son of Neptune, Wilderness, fake memories, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caphrodite/pseuds/cabinseven
Summary: When you pull information from the back of your mind, this process is called retrieval. For some reason, Leo's been retrieving some very weird memories of him and Jason when it comes to what really happened at Wilderness.The problem is that the weird memories feelreal.





	Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm. okay. i have a lot to say later on.  
> for now i will say to introduce this:
> 
> **idea that it wasn't piper and jason together at wilderness, but really leo and jason. however, after fitting jason in and realizing what happened (and because gay marriage wasn't legal in nevada during 2010, where wilderness is), hera (the goddess of marriage) placed more memories on top to fix that.**
> 
> **the more and more leo and jason talk about wilderness, the more and more those memories of him and jason resurface. idk and i guess the more those memories meant to him, the more real they felt.**
> 
> it was the first day of school, so i received my ap psych book, but instead of doing any hw (which is ridiculous considering school literally just started) i wrote fic instead. i can write whatever i want now, because no one cares about valgrace anymore, so who cares if this makes sense.
> 
> hmmm. there's some more that i will address later, i suppose.

Leo’s not sure why, but he has the nudging feeling in the back of his mind that _he’s_ the one Jason should’ve been holding hands with on that bus.

He wasn’t confident about it though, so he kept the thought very quiet. It’s more of a _sense_ \- in which he just feels oddly uncomfortable at any mention of Wilderness + Jason Grace.

Jason’s often awfully annoyed with the loss of his actual memories but because neither Leo nor Piper can help with that, he asks about the fake Wilderness memories that they _can_ help with.

It’s not always… _pleasant_ , but Leo manages. Sometimes he doesn’t know if his _own_ memories of Wilderness are real. Up in his head, there’s a lot of Jason (and Piper, obviously. That part he knows is real), but because those Jason parts are fake, then what really happened?

Did those memories really happen? Did they happen with someone else? Did Leo do it by himself?

Like that time he and Jason snuck out to steal cookies from the dining hall. Leo clearly remembers them running through the halls and sneaking past dorms. He remembers them nearly getting caught by one of the security guards, and they hid under one of the kitchen tables. They fell asleep there, getting caught in the morning by a Hedge who yelled at Leo about danger lurking at every corner and being careful (though now _that_ part makes a lot more sense now than it did a few months ago). Is that a fake memory? Did Leo never do that? But he _remembers_ Jason being there. He _remembers_ the way Jason had laughed when they slid across the tile, and the way he grabbed Leo’s hand to hold him back.

But yeah. It’s not fun when Jason asks about those things. It’s a reminder that the Jason Grace who’s talking with Leo right now, is not the Jason Grace infecting his mind from a few months ago. They’re both Jason: but one’s Wilderness Jason, Leo’s best friend and roommate; while the other is Roman Jason, the real Jason who Leo hadn’t met until some dumb trip to the Grand Canyon.

The day before, they had planned on skipping the trip. Just not showing up, and hiding in their room until the school bus left, and they had time and space to themselves. This part’s foggy (which is the very unsettling part that makes Leo sick) but he remembers Jason getting excited, and they kissed, planning their entire day with their fingers interlaced.

It _must’ve_ happened though because Leo still gets those giddy butterfly-like feelings in the pit of his stomach when he’s with Jason. He’s sure Jason gets them too, because Jason’s always gives Leo this _look_ , and asks about the social life of Wilderness.

It’s not just the social life though, because it always comes down to this very specific couple. The only gay couple at Wilderness, that was out and ignored. It wasn’t like everyone was being mean (though there were definitely a few people who were), it’s just. Weird. Gay marriage isn’t legal in Nevada, but it isn’t exactly the most horrific thing one could do.

From what Leo can pull together, after many sleepless nights and strained talks, he and Jason didn’t tell anyone. They kept to themselves in the privacy of their own room, locking out everything and everyone who could hurt them. That must’ve been nice, but why can’t Leo remember _that_ so clearly?

He has Jason memories, but some of the more private ones seem more far off and foggy than the others. Very closed off from his grasp, with only slips of the memories sliding into his fingers.

Regardless of any other feelings Leo may or may not have had/have about Jason, there’s still Piper. Leo’s sure that his memories with Piper are real- there’s no reason why they wouldn’t be. Piper seems to remember being with Jason, and because Jason is okay with that, then Leo’s fine too. After all, it’s only just a _feeling_ , right? And Leo’s not too good with those.

Leo just wishes that said feeling wouldn’t come whenever Jason’s near and talks about Wilderness. Which is still _all_ Jason wants to talk about when he helps Leo with building his ship. Leo also really wishes that he didn’t feel the need to yield to Jason’s neediness, and could hold his resolve and not talk about it anymore. But he’s a very, _very_ weak man when it comes to Jason.

“You should take a break,” Jason visits him one day, with mugs in hand. He’s wearing a winter coat, despite it being a million degrees inside the Bunker.

“Mhm,” Leo goes, not really listening. He’s on his hands and knees trying to make sure all the floorboards are set. His hammer slams against a nail, pinning a loose plank down. “Can’t. Busy.”

Jason settles on the floor next to him. Leo hears an inhale and a sputter of laughter following. “Oh man, when was the last time you showered? No wonder everyone else left.”

Leo looks up. Jason’s staring wistfully at him, mug at his lips. Whatever he’s drinking smells really good. “What time is it?”

“Around 4,” Jason says, amusedly. Leo crawls around the floor looking for any more loose planks. “4 in the morning. Maybe we’ll see the sunrise? I heard it looks great on the beach.”

Leo doesn’t even bat an eye. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? It's pretty early.”

“Shouldn’t _you_ be sleeping? Your siblings haven’t seen you in a few days.”

“I saw some of them a few hours ago.” Wait, Jason’s been talking to his cabin? Most of which, Leo’s seen help build the Argo. They all trail around like ghosts- once excited by the finding of Bunker Nine and all it’s hidden treasures, but now uncomfortable by it’s position in the woods, and the way it has to be opened. The fire thing Leo has is still a bad omen between the Hephaestus kids, even if it _did_ save his life a few times.

Jason makes a very loud drinking noise. “That was a few days ago. Y’know it’s past New Year’s, right?”

“Of course I know that!” Leo snaps at him. He puts down his hammer and stares at Jason. “Do you want something to do? I’m kind of busy here, if you don’t mind.”

“Come on, Leo.” Jason’s hand falls on Leo’s shoulder. “You need to get out here. Some of the campers thought you _ran away_ because they haven’t seen you since we came back from that quest.”

… How sure are they that Jason doesn't have the same fake memories? Because the way he said that, sounds _exactly_ like it did when he used to want to shame Leo from doing something that would lead to consequence at Wilderness.

“Fine,” Leo sighs. “But only because I’m hungry.”

Jason crinkles his nose. “And ’cause you smell.”

“And ’cause I smell.”

When Leo steps out of the Bunker, he’s surprised by the amount of snow on the ground. The snow reaches his ankles, then melts away leaving the tips of his socks wet. Disappointing- he’s from the morbidly hot Texas and then spent time in Nevada for Wilderness, neither of which received more than a trace of snow.

Besides, dumb powers equal no snow for Leo. He had hoped that maybe the magical camp could find a _magical_ way for him to experience it. Why couldn’t this be cool, magical, non-melting snow?

Jason starts unzipping his jacket. “Are you cold? Do you want-”

“Fire, Jason,” Leo reminds him. Jason stares and then slowly nods. He opens his mouth to say something but then hesitates. Leo averts his eyes and continues walking, snow crunching under his sneakers. At least he can experience _that_ \- his socks are getting soggy.

“So like, I thought it couldn’t snow here. And it’ll always be super sunny at camp?” Leo says after some time.

“Yeah.” Jason nods. “Some kids told Chiron they wanted it to snow or they’ll run out the borders to experience it themselves.”

“Smart.”

Jason skips ahead of Leo, and turns around to start walking backwards. His cheeks and ears are pink, breath materializing in front of Leo. “It’s been snowing for nearly a week. When’s the last time you’ve been out here?”

Leo shrugs. “Someone’s gotta build the Argo, buddy.”

“ _Yeah,_ but you’re kind of missing out on camp here,” Jason says. “No one’s seen you in forever.”

“You said that,” Leo’s hands slid in his pockets. If possible, Jason’s cheeks grow even rosier.

After a few moments of silence, Jason stops walking. Leo nearly bumps into him. “ _Dude._ Did learning how to walk become apart of your lost memories now?”

“Ha ha,” Jason rolls his eyes, but he looks excited. “You want to see something cool?”

Leo waits. Jason grins, then blows out. His breath spirals out like a tornado as it dissipates into the atmosphere. Leo blinks when Jason goes cross-eyed because his breath starts coming out in different shapes, like funny looking smoke rings. First, a simple circle, then a sloppy star, than a heart.

“You like it?” Jason asks, hopeful. He slaps his cheeks, and smiles at Leo. “Took a _lot_ of practice. Wait- actually hold on.”

Jason face puckers, and he breathes out a shaky L, then an E, then an O. He grins, proud of himself.

Leo keeps walking, “How’d you do it? Don’t tell me you’re secretly a chain smoker, Grace.”

“Son of Jupiter powers, I think.” Jason happily talks. Sometimes he gets really excited like a small child, but it only really happens when he’s alone with people he trust. Now, Leo’s left to wonder if that comes from growing up a harsh and tough Roman, or it’s because his memories have been wiped out and Jason doesn’t know what to think.

Jason had paused for Leo to talk, but Leo hadn’t said anything, so Jason continues. “You know how I can manipulate the air so it’s like I can fly? But I’m not _actually_ flying? It’s like that.”

“That’s pretty cool, Jay.” Leo’s honest. Why couldn’t he get super cool powers like that? All he gets is dumb fire that can't even let him touch dumb snow.

Jason buries his chin in the collar of his jacket. “Thanks.”

“So like, with this snow, wouldn’t the nymphs get super pissed?”

“I don’t think they’ve ever seen snow before,” Jason shrugs. His voice is muffled by jacket.

Leo looks around. “Where _are_ they? They’re normally running around, right?”

Jason snickers. “I think they’re smart enough to avoid you because you’re in serious need of deodorant.”

“Does that make you dumb?” Leo teases.

Jason smirks. “I think I’ve been dumb ever since I became friends with you.”

“Oh, you’re a _riot_.” Leo snorts, shoving Jason.

They fall along the edge of the woods, heading towards the communal bathrooms for Leo to shower.

Leo hates to admit that Jason was right, because he desperately needed that shower. The warm waters eased the tension out of his body, as it pooled and spiraled down the drain as a dirty brown color. He had to scrub some of the dirt and grease off of his body, leaving his skin pink and raw but satisfyingly clean.

Camp Half-Blood makes their own soap from the strawberries they pick, though campers are open to buying their own. The strawberry smell surrounding Leo is surprisingly strong and delicious.

When he turns the water off, Jason sticks a hand through the curtain. Leo grabs the towel offered to him, and in a few seconds, steps out with the towel around his waist.

Jason has a bright orange shirt in his hand, which he tosses at Leo. “Grabbed it from the Big House,” Jason explains.

This shirt is a lot bigger than what Leo would wear, but it’ll have to do. Leo doesn’t have clean pants or underwear but he can always grab some from his cabin.

The two head towards the cabin in a calm silence. Leo’s kicking a rock around the ground when a few Hermes kids streak past and knock into Leo. Not just one demigod, but all _three_ bumps into him in rapid succession- sending Leo flailing backward.

He’s safe from crashing to the ground because there’s suddenly an arm around his back and he’s clinging to someone’s shirt. Jason’s amused face stares at him from above.

“Who’s the one who can’t walk, now?” Jason laughs. Leo’s face heats up, not only because of embarrassment but also because Jason’s lack of personal boundaries means his face is extremely close to Leo’s. Then, almost as if Leo’s life is a soap opera, he feels a particularly cold breeze drift across his legs. His towel innocently lies a couple steps away.

“Uh, Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“Let go of me.”

A moment of confusion, then a moment of realization. Jason nods and repeats his agreement multiple times, and in his own embarrassment, simply _drops_ Leo. Leo groans, grabbing Jason for support, who is surprised (at the fact that he dropped Leo or at being grabbed, Leo didn’t know) and loses his balance.

Leo’s air flies out of his lungs, as Jason lands on Leo. Leo’s mentally screaming when Jason looks down at him _again_. His life is an old cartoon of mishaps and suspicious accidents.

“What was that about walking?” Leo jokes weakly. The snow under his bare legs initially was cold for a quick second, before melting away to leave a puddle.

He shudders because something about this feels very familiar, and there’s a tug in the back of his mind. He’s been in this position with Jason before and that thought makes him feel very… warm?

Jason mumbles and apology and stands up, offering a hand to Leo. Leo grabs his towel back and wraps it around his legs again, much to Jason’s embarrassment.

“Uh,” Jason’s red.

“Come on,” Leo grabs his hand and drags him towards the Hephaestus cabin.

When he gets back to the cabin, he’s lucky enough that no one is in there. Leo pulls Jason along to Beckendorf’s old bunk, which goes down below the cabin, leaving the two in a separate room for privacy.

After putting on clothes, he flops on the bed. Light dust lifts from the bed, floating around the room.

“I haven’t been here in a while,” Leo sheepishly admits.

“Yeah, I can tell.” Jason sits on the bed next to him.

Leo rolls over to give him more space. “I’m not tired though. Let’s go back to the Bunker.”

“You need to eat, Leo.” Jason admonishes. “When was the last time you ate?”

“Dunno,” Leo crinkles his nose. “I think I had some crackers this morning.”

“Then we’ll have to get you some lunch when it’s lunch time.” Jason starts taking off his jacket. It’s weird seeing him with an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Even in Wilderness, Jason always seemed to avoid the color, preferring blues and purples.

“Are you going to stay at Camp HB after all this?” Leo’s aware of the sort of attachment that Jason has for the other camp. He can’t remember SPQR too clearly. Jason’s described it as a blur- like everything happened so fast that he couldn’t possibly remember it. Or like a wet painting that’s been finished, but a brush swipes across it at the last minute.

Leo’s memories of Jason aren’t much like that. Like tiny bits of flickers that come at random intervals. The more he tries not to think about them, the more he remembers (though is remember the correct word? Some of these "memories" are only a feeling applied to wistful dreams, perhaps). But there's mostly still a general fog around some of his memories. 

“I don’t know,” Jason shrugs. “Maybe. Maybe we can go back to Wilderness after this and be like normal kids.”

“As if you can be normal,” Leo rolls his eyes. “And you’re funny if you think I want to go back to that hell.”

“Eh.” Jason shrugs again. “Tell me another story about Wilderness. You have a lot more interesting ones than Piper has.”

“Yikes!” Leo snickers, poking at Jason. “Better not let her hear _that._ ”

Jason laughs, slapping at Leo’s hands. “It’s true. Sometimes her stories seem- I don’t _know_ \- fake? Like too perfect?”

… Huh.

Jason explains more, tugging at his orange collar, “That story about how we got together seems too perfect. This whole kiss under the stars on the roof? I feel bad for not remembering it if it must mean so much to her.”

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Leo pats Jason’s back, sympathetically. “Girls over exaggerated stuff like that all the time.”

“I guess,” Jason says. He leaves his shirt alone and looks at Leo expectantly. “Are you gonna tell me another story, or not?”

“Fine, you nag.” Leo crosses his legs on the bed. His elbow sits on his right knee, and his cheek sits in his palm. “Hmm, let’s see. Ever told you about when you twisted your ankle?”

Jason chuckles. “Tried to hop the fence with you, right?”

“Heh, you can’t climb to save your life.” Leo’s eyes then lit up. “Alright, I think I have one. Did I tell you about the class trip to the zoo?”

“Zoo?” Jason’s nose crinkles. “What’s that?”

He has these really clueless moments sometimes. It’s like he has dementia or Alzheimers- Jason forgets some of the most basic things that every American teenage boy should know. Leo doesn’t mind telling him (Jason’s pretty easy to mess with- like that time when Leo told him that strawberries were made illegal in the early 1800s, so Jason thought CHB was drug trafficking).

“It’s like, this place where animals are behind fences and people get to look at them and stuff.” Leo offers quickly.

Jason’s face scrunches even more. His eyes flicker upwards. “Like… elephants?”

“Uh, _yeah_ , buddy, like elephants,” Leo snorts. “And lions, and tigers, and bears and all that junk.”

Jason’s face relaxes. “I think the other camp might’ve had a zoo. There was an elephant there.”

Leo leans back on his palms. “If you say so, bud. Anyway, so we were at the zoo on this class trip, and we were by the monkeys when Piper told us she wanted to see some of the fish at the aquarium-”

“A zoo, but underwater, right?”

Leo rolls his eyes. “It’s like you’re a genius. Okay, so the three of us slip away and run off to the aquarium. You were really into this fish though, but I can’t remember the name.”

“What’d it look like?” Jason lays back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head.

“Like a snake, but with tiny fins on its sides.” Leo frowns. “Zebra fish, I think. You were really into it at first, but I don’t think you liked being around all the water because you started hyperventilating.”

“Might be because I’m the son of Jupiter,” Jason suggests. “Jupiter and water don’t normally mix.”

“…Right,” Leo sits up and throw his legs over the side of the bed. “Piper wanted to see some of the penguins, and I didn’t really want to be there in the first place, so I had to take you outside. After a pretzel and some water you felt fine, so we walked around.”

Leo makes a face. It wasn’t exactly like that. He remembers the pretzel and them walking, but then his mind does that _flicker_ and he suddenly remembers them holding hands and sharing the pretzel. He can feel the heat of the sun burning on his skin, as they pulled each other through families, with only a warm and sweaty hand grip keeping them together. He remembers ducking away from their class whenever they were in sight, or hiding their interlaced fingers whenever someone particularly judgemental stared too long. It’s only a feeling, a very _intense_ feeling, but it feels so vivid. Why could only he remember this?

“Okay…” Jason startles Leo. “And then?”

Leo shakes away his thoughts. “Okay, so then we had to keep our eyes peeled for Hedge because he would totally give us detention if we got caught away from the group. We had to hide under tables and around corners because it seemed like Hedge was _always_ there. Dude was persistent, lemme tell you that.”

“Ha ha!” Jason turns his head to Leo. “Did we get caught?”

“Nah,” Leo smirks at him. “We bought a whole bunch of crap from the gift store and ran to the bus-” Leo nearly gets overwhelmed by the onslaught of images that were triggered by that sentence.

He lurches forward, gripping his head. He had originally remembered the two of them lying across the seats on opposite sides of the school bus and chatting until the class came back. But then he thinks _That’s not right_ , and his memories are replaced with much more clearer images in which Jason and Leo had been sitting in the same seat talking until they weren’t.

Flurries of kisses, prodding and uncertain touches, careful and soft whispers, the smell of sweat and summer, and the taste of popcorn plague Leo’s body until he feels a push and he’s suddenly feeling the leather of the bus seats underneath him, and then there’s _euphoria_.

Something’s shaking him. His world spirals in front of him, in focus as Leo opens his eyes. Jason’s hands are on Leo’s shoulders, as he stands over him with a concerned look.

“Holy Hades, what just happened? Are you okay, Leo?” Jason squats in front of him.

Leo catches his breath. He’s never felt _that_ before but the memory has long faded, until it is nothing but that. Just a simple memory, overlying over the one he had _thought_ he remembered. Those feelings, those thoughts, those senses- they had felt like they were happening for the first time, and Leo’s so disgusted with himself that he can’t even look Jason in the eye.

Why is his mind doing this to him? Why is this happening to him? Why is _he_ the one remembering all this stuff? What’s _wrong_ with him?

“Leo…” Jason’s voice goes small. “Why are you crying, what’s wrong? Should I get someone? Piper, Annabeth?”

He had realized he was crying. He thinks he might’ve been actually crying all those months ago too- in the back of the bus with Jason but for different reasons.

Jason very hesitantly and very softly reaches up and wipes away Leo’s tears with his thumb.

A different memory surfaces up in Leo. One not too unlike this one, where Jason and Leo are in their dorm. They’re sharing a single bed, albeit it being a tight fit and there being an empty bed on the side. Jason was the one crying- crying about some mom he barely remembers who gave him up when he was younger. Leo had used his thumbs to swipe away those tears and talk away that pain. It’s bittersweet, and makes Leo feel even sicker.

“Oh dang,” Leo pushes away from Jason, furiously wiping at his eyes with his arms. He gives out a hollow laugh, “Now that you’ve seen me cry like a baby, I have less street cred.”

Jason looks uncertain, but follows along with an uneasy smile, “Heh, maybe.”

Leo sniffs. A thought comes to him. “Can I see your hand real quick? A quick little experiment for research purposes, man.”

Jason looks at him quizzically, but sits on the bed and offers his hand out. “Okay…”

“It’ll be real quick,” Leo’s voice and hand shakes as he quickly intertwines his fingers with Jason. Almost automatically, Jason’s hand closes and gives a little squeeze. Leo feels warm in the pit of his stomach, subconsciously giving a little squeeze back before sliding his hand away. “Ha ha, experiment over.”

Jason raises an eyebrow, and his hand lingers in the air for a second. His brows dip, and Jason frowns as he puts his hand in his pocket. “Okay… Are you sure you’re fine? I can get someone if you want-”

“I think I’m just tired,” Leo cuts him off. He stretches across the bed for emphasis. “It’s been a while since I slept, actually. Maybe I’m going crazy.”

“Oh,” Jason bites his lip and then jolts up. “Oh! Okay, I’m just going to leave you to sleep then. When you wake up, I’ll tell Piper and we can get you something to eat, got it? It’ll be like that time you were sick in bed and Piper and I snuck out some food to give to you.”

Leo really doesn’t want to think about Wilderness anymore, in fear of more unwarranted mental attacks. He simply smiles and Jason and let’s out a laugh. “Cool. I’ll send someone when I get up. Bye, Jason.”

When Jason finally leaves Leo’s private room underneath Cabin Nine. Leo stares at the ceiling, mind swirling with too many thoughts.

Something is definitely wrong with his head. He fears he won’t be able to tell what’s real and what’s not.

He stares at his hand. He _had_ felt something a few minutes ago. And Jason _responded._

Maybe Leo does need more sleep. It _has_ been a while since he’s had a proper amount of rest. He could just be going crazy from being sleep deprived.

But then why for the love of _God_ , did he feel like there’s something there?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. if jason lost his memory, in ADDITION to being raised in SPQR, he shouldn't have been able to recognize some of the things he did in tlh. i can't recall specifics off the top of my head, but i think in one of the first few pages, jason recognizes a superman haircut or shirt? and then he also calls leo a santa's elf. hmmm, rick, now why would jason with no memory instantly know what those things are. i doubt they celebrate christmas or read comics in SPQR (especially since jason was still in the legion, actively fighting- nevermind HE FORGOT ALL THAT HAPPENED IN CALIFORNIA) but hmm k.  
> \---- anyway, that's the reason why i made jason forget what a zoo and strawberries were because he shouldn't have that immediate word association. however jason _is_ smart, so i gave him the aquarium = water + zoo.
> 
> 2\. i don't believe hera is a terrible person (though she has been in very bad lighting for all of pjo) but i figure she would stick to her values on sacred marriage. and because gay marriage in nevada wasn't legalized before 2010, she probably would not support any relationships that can result in such "perverse and illicit relations" (actual words a homophobe has said to me omfg) to match the legalities of nevada. i suppose once the majority of america had legalized gay marriage, then her views will shift to match. **(unrelated but kudos to her for creating such indepth memories of jason. more below)**
> 
> 3\. lowkey inception cause it's a memory inside a memory inside a memory ooF. but i have wondered what _exactly_ are piper and leo's actual memories? both of them seem to have jason **deeply** inserted into their memories, but coach _instantly_ recognized him as a stranger (though the question as to why he didn't say anything is probably because he smelled like a demigod). i think at one point coach says to jason something along the lines of " _i've been watching those two for a while_ " and i'm desperate to know exactly **how long.** what gap did jason fill? why are they so close/attached to him? 
> 
> 4\. superfakepiperjasoncanonmemories > lessfakejasonleomemories > what actually happened. (in case you were confused like leo lmao.) 
> 
> 5\. even though **ALL** jason memories are fake, i still think parts of real jason would be apart of those fake jason's. for example, jason being uncomfortable near a lot of water because of being a sky child, similar to like how percy sometimes feels uncomfortable being in the air for too long.
> 
> 6\. lmao idk why jason would ever feel something for leo because he doesn't share those fake memories, unless his feelings would've developed over their quest. take jason's responses however you want to, honestly.
> 
> anyway. have a good day!!! :) lmao im a junior this year (ughhhhhh) , so if you guys are also in class of 2020 lemme know XD


End file.
